Star of hope
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: George and Rain have a short talk about Domon... Written for the 30 Kisses LJ comm. Spoilers. ONESHOT!


_**"Star of Hope"**_

Author: Maria.  
Pairing: Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura. Also, Rain/George Do Sand friendship.  
Fandom: Mobile Fighter G Gundam  
Written for: 30 Kisses. Theme: 7 (superstar), 17 (kilohertz.  
Disclaimer: Mobile Fighter G Gundam belongs to Imagawa Yasuhiro and Bandai.  
Summary: George Do Sand and Rain Mikamura have a short talk about Domon Kasshu... Spoilers.

---

"Kyaaaaaa! Chibodeeeee! You're so cooooool! We love youuuuuu!".

Rain's eardrums felt like they were going to explode. It was NO good idea to try to get closer to the arena where Chibodee's latest fight was being held - when it was full of screaming young girls not much older than Princess Maria Louise, cheering loudly for the oh-so-hot American Gundam Fighter. Actually, "loudly" was a complete understatement; their high-pitched screams made her head hurt, and she couldn't concentrate and record the Fight in peace.

"I really wonder how come Shirley and the girls are able to withstand crap like this in a regular basis", she murmured. It was a good thing that Domon, her partner, preferred to have his Fights without public, if that was possible; he hated to have people disrupting his concentration like that.

Right at that moment, Chibodee managed to give his rival the final blow, and the girls in the crowd went completely wild. So much, that one of them accidentally struck Rain across the face with her arm. Completely off-guard, Rain screamed in pain and was knocked to the ground...

But then, someone caught her in her fall, and quickly helped her to go back on her feet before she got seriously injured.

"Mademoiselle, please come this way...", a male voice told her gently.

The person grabbed her by the wrist and, after some struggling with the fans, managed to pull Rain out of the frantic crowd. She hugged her camera against her chest and allowed him to do so without any protests; safety came first, then questions would be made. Besides, the French word he had used to refer to her had given her already a hint about his identity...

"... We're here, Mademoiselle Rain. You're safe."

She looked up at him. And was so not surprised to see that he was a redheaded man, dressed in white and blue clothes.

"George," she said. "Thanks a lot for your help".

"It's a pleasure to help you", the French Fighter replied politely. "Where were you here on your own, anyway? Why isn't Domon with you?".

"Colonel Urube was talking to him about some issues related to his latest Gundam Fights here in Hong Kong. It seems he thinks that Prime Minister Wong has some odd... plans for him". Rain tilted her head. "Since the reunion has taken quite the time, my Father asked me to watch some Gundam Fights and record them with this videocamera, to watch them later."

She blushed and stopped the recording by pressing the red button on the small video camera. "Seems I chose the worst scenario, though. While Chibodee's fight was awesome, I absolutely suck as a reporter."

George allowed himself to smirk. "You couldn't know that such a low-life man would attract young ladies like that. Seems they like the loud, cheerful, crazy type of guy. Can't know why for the life of me."

Low-life. Well, not that George himself hated Chibodee for real or anything, but since they were such opposites, there was more than a little tension between them at times. Even when they knew that, when one needed help, the other would rush to his aid. Just like each one of the Shuffle Alliance members: the ones who are rivals at one moment, can also be the best of friends when the chance calls for it.

Rain smiled at the redhead. "Well, he does fight hard for what he considers noble and worthy, and that's one of the reasons why he's so well-loved by his people. They know how Chibodee rose from the slums to the top, relying only on his fists and his own mental strength. That gives them hope to let life go on."

"I know what you mean, Mademoiselle," and both friends started to walk away from the crowd, hoping that they'd find a calmer place where the energy flowing through the air like electricity would wear of a little. "We the Gundam Fighters have a very heavy weight on our broad shoulders. The hopes of a whole colony are placed on each on us. Though I don't need to ran too much on this since you work with Domon Kasshu, eh?"

Rain knew what George meant too well. She also knew that Domon's burden was heavier than normal, with all that meant being both son and brother to two men who had tainted the name of their colony. And yet, Domon had refused to give up and just let the Devil Gundam take all over.

"Exactly as you say, George Do Sand," she replied, her voice slow and quiet. "Gundam Fighters are our stars of hope, just like sportsmen and artists were in their times. As they fight, they can bring the best and the worst of themselves out, and..."

"And the last one standing will be the one that takes it all, Mademoiselle Rain," George concluded when she stopped talking, unsure as how to finish her little speech. "According to Rule Six of the Gundam Fight, 'Gundam Fighters must not damage nor mar the honor or dignity of the nations they represent,' remember?".

Rain and Domon themselves were fighting side-to-side, each one in their ways, to bring back to Neo Japan the honor and safety that they had almost lost when Kyoji left the colony with the Devil Gundam. The red dot on Domon's fighting suit also symbolized the Rising Sun, symbol of Japan... and the Sun itself was a bright star that was the center of the Solar System, giving each living being the light needed to survive.

"It's scary, George," Rain said then, stopping right in her track. "How many times have we agreed today? It's like you've read my mind, and I'm not a Gudanm Fighter who can express herself with her fists..."

George laughed good-naturedly. "Perhaps that's because some of us can at least try to understand other people beyond merely facing each other in the ring... I hope Domon learns sooner or later to do so, Mademoiselle."

The slight change in George's voice made her blush. Oh, well... At times, Rain had wondered if Domon ever saw her as more than a partner, but she rarely if ever allowed anyone to peek in that more immature, teenage-like side of her. And when she was going to ask George what made him think so, a limousine stopped not so far away from them.

"I'm afraid I have to go, Mademoiselle Rain. My next Gundam Fight will come soon. So... as a last courtesy, shall I take you to the Neo-Japanese Headquarters, then?"

"The HQ is very close by, George," she replied as politely as she could. That was true... but also, she didn't exactly want to feel as a burden to George. She knew he was doing it out of politeness and friendship, but she diidn't want to take any advantage of it. "Thanks, but I'll be okay. Besides, I need the fresh air, after being squashed out there."

"As you wish..."

George kneeled in front of the girl and took her hand, lifting it to his lips and placing a light kiss on the pale dorso. "Good luck,", he said after standing up, "and give Domon and your father my regards."

"I will", she assured him.

As she stared at her leaving friend, Rain smiled softly. Then, she turned and went towards the Neo-Japanese HQ, with the squeals and screams from Chibodee's fangirls as a sort of background music.


End file.
